


A Second Chance?

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Magnus, Happy Ending, Hold on for the long run, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will edit the tags as i post, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus death fic, Magnus is back, MagnusandAlec, Malec, MalecForever, Marriage Proposal, Mortal Magnus Bane, Second Chances, Temporary Character Death, but he has magic, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "I cant wait till we get home. I promise I'll dance, ok?" Alec had whispered, before pulling Magnus out of the bar and onto the streets, heading towards Brooklyn.A Malec story of love, pain, happiness, devastation and everything else in between.Will there be a second chance?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic i came up with at night instead of sleeping... in case it feels a bit crude, i apologize in advance.  
> ( I never edit my work, dont really know why)
> 
> It will be up in parts and i really hope you enjoy it. It is a rollercoaster of emotions. 
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments :)  
> It is very motivating to know if people like my work.

"When we get home, we are going to dance! You are not going to sleep before we dance, Alexander, I'm going to make sure of that!" Magnus remembered announcing during their date, when he had gone to the bar to get another drink and caught sight of Alec dancing to a particularly catchy tune. "Ive missed out on so many dancing opportunities with you Alec! How dare you do this to me!" He had milked the situation for all it was worth, with a betrayed face, dramatic clutching of his chest, over his heart and a slight leaning away from Alec, as much as the bar allowed.

But despite his best efforts, Magnus found it hard to maintain the expression because all Alec did was smile and then lean forward to peck his lips. Immediately, the annoyed pose was gone, and Magnus had melted into the kiss.

"I cant wait till we get home. I promise I'll dance, ok?" Alec had whispered, before pulling Magnus out of the bar and onto the streets, heading towards Brooklyn.

***

It had been a whole day since their last date at the Hunter's Moon bar, and Alec was feeling extremely tired, physically and emotionally. He hadn't slept a wink now for 2 whole days, but he knew that one last task awaited him before even contemplating the thought of sleeping. 

He owed Magnus a dance. He had promised.

***

Magnus leaned against the doorway to his room and watched Alec twirl around the living room, tears running down his cheeks. Alexander looked so handsome while dancing, even though he was wearing his shadowhunter gear with a white jacket bearing red runes on top. 

He knew Alec couldn't see him from where he was dancing. Magnus had intended it to be that way - the doorway was the perfect place to spy on his clients and to push out undesirable ones without revealing himself. It also provided him with the freedom to chose the moment of his grand entrance, dazzle the client and exhort more money from them. 

But that, he knew, wasnt the whole reason why Alec couldnt see him...

He focused once more on Alec. He was now holding his arms out as if reaching for Magnus, swaying side to side in the approximate imitation of a waltz. Magnus drifted over to Alec silently and aligned his palm with Alec's, fitting his waist beneath Alec's outstretched hand and placing his other hand above Alec's shoulder. Then they spun together, and Magnus's heart broke every time he saw Alec's still tear-stained face. 

He raised his palm up to cup Alec's cheek, already knowing he could do nothing. He knew what would happen even if he tried. He knew the reason for Alec's pain and misery. The reason for Magnus standing at the door as Alec danced alone. The reason due to which, though Magnus technically danced with Alec, it was insubstantial and heartbreaking, and had not happened at all according to Alec.

Wishing he could do something....anything, to make it better, Magnus stepped back, out of Alec's outstretched arms, and watched sadly, the moisture in his own eyes spilling over, as Alec collapsed on the floor, unable to stay standing any longer.

The pain and exhaustion weighed on him heavily, and Alec merely pulled a pillow from the couch - the same pillow Magnus always sat with, before descending into sleep.

Magnus sat down by his head, his palm aligning itself with Alec's. He sat there throughout the night, trying to gather up his strength for what he had to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no....not Magnus! No! " Alec was whimpering in his sleep, still lying on the cold wooden floor of Magnus's loft. Suddenly he screamed out loud and his eyes flew open as he sat up with a sudden jerk. He looked around in a panic, and then buried his face in his hands, flinging himself down on the floor again, his sobs harsh in the silence of the dimly lit loft.

He had had the same recurring nightmare again, except it wasnt only a nightmare that would end when he woke up. No, this was something that bled into his waking life as well as his sleep. 

He was walking hand in hand with Magnus through the streets of Brooklyn, when suddenly a demon flung itself out of the shadows. Alec whipped out his knife as soon as he saw it, but the clever little devil avoided him, and instead bit Magnus in the throat, who was taken completely unaware because he had been too busy casting protective shields around Alec so that he wouldn't get hurt. The demon flung itself at Alec next, but was burnt to ashes because of Magnus's magic. Throat burning, Magnus sunk down to his knees, and then collapsed completely on the sidewalk. 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, flinging his knife down hard and running over to the fallen warlock. "Magnus! No! No no no. Why didnt you save yourself? Why use the energy to save me?! Hold on Magnus, please...." Alec whispered as he reached Magnus's side and tried to staunch the bleeding with Magnus's scarf. 

"Alexander..." Magnus wheezed. "Nothing....you.......can....do.....leave....it....Alec, look.... after my spirit.......i will al....always... be with you..... Right here." He said and raised his hand, placing it palm-down on Alec's chest. Against his heart. A small wisp of blue light left his hand and went into Alec's body. Then suddenly the hand flopped down, limp and lifeless, the light in Magnus's eyes that had always burnt so bright now faded to....nothing.

That was when Alec had woken up screaming. Again. And wished it were a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

But it wasnt.

That was exactly how it had happened.

That had been their last evening together, all the hopes and dreams, the promises of living a long life, the promises of staying together......all gone in the blink of an eye.

And Alec hadn't even managed to dance with Magnus once. 

He hadnt gone for the world tour with Magnus that they had so looked forward to.

He hadn't got a chance to propose to Magnus, and hear a yes in response. 

_He hadn't gotten a chance to marry Magnus._

Alec put his arms around himself, clutching his torso hard, as he rocked back and forth, trying to calm down. Trying to breathe despite the broken and jagged shards of his heart piercing him continuously. Trying not to lose his mind over the fact that he was well and truly alone.

***

Magnus sat beside Alec, watching him scream and cry, lashing out at the floor until his hands began bleeding from punching the floor. He winced, and closed his eyes, tears streaking down his own cheeks as well. 

Being a newly formed ghost, tied to Alec with the spirit that he had passed into him, the tiny wisp of blue, Magnus was still more or less invisible. It had only been 2 days after all, since his death and the funeral, the burning of his body.

Magnus wished desperately that he was not so weak that he didnt have the strength to go in front of Alec, wished he could take away all of Alec's pain and hold him in his arms like before, and show Alec that he was not alone, and would never be. Magnus wished from the bottom of his heart that he had been able to cling on to Alec and never let go, give Alec the solid reassurance that he needed.

He wished his hands didnt _pass right through_ Alec's body when he tried to reach out to him.

Regardless of the fact that he might not be able to touch Alec yet, Magnus placed his arm over Alec's heaving body, and with his fingertips tried to rub off Alec's tears, pressing a soft kiss at the top of his head (or rather trying to do so).

And he felt a little encouraged when Alec gave a soft sigh and leaned in his direction, resting his back to the couch, almost as if he could sense Magnus there beside him, before lapsing into sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the story isnt over....   
> In case the title wasnt spoiler enough, there is going to be a second chance.
> 
> Do leave comments and kudos and I'll upload the next part soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had come round to telling Izzy, Jace and the rest of his family the news an hour after Magnus had died, and they had attended the funeral, after which Alec had left, violently threatening them to leave him alone. And though he hadn't known it, Izzy and Jace had camped out outside Magnus's loft for 3 days, until Alec found them and grumbling slightly, pulled them into the loft, giving them a tight hug, grateful that they were there for him to hold on to.

It was now day 7 after his death, and Magnus found his opportunity when Jace and Izzy were called to fight a Greater Demon that had broken lose in New York. (No one would pull Alec into active shadowhunter duty yet.)

Alec was sitting on the floor again, this time clutching Magnus's cloak against his body as he stared at the documentary on penguins, not processing anything. The television was just on to provide noise - a distraction that was necessary to avoid the choking feeling that threatened to grip him. The curtains were drawn, making the room pretty dim.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Alec saw something silver coalescing into a humanoid shape. He pulled out his knife from his belt and turned to face the silver figure.

Slowly he realised that he could recognise the humanoid body, could recognise the spiky hair, and the cat eyes trained on his face, the only part of the figure that had retained their green-gold colour instead of appearing in a washed out silver colour.. "Magnus?" He asked, though he was sure without a doubt. 

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus's voice reached him, sounding exactly the same, though it appeared to reach Alec from a further distance. 

"How?" Alec asked, his voice cracking on that single word. His knife slipped out of his hand and landed point first on the floor, quivering slightly.

"I'm tied to you, Alec. I gave you my spirit, remember? The blue smoke?" Magnus reminded him softly stepping closer. 

"Oh." 

Then Alec flung himself at Magnus, before suddenly realising and coming to a screeching halt. "I can't touch you, can I?" He asked tentatively.

"No. Im nothing more than coloured air. Vapour. But in time....maybe...i might become more solid again. Maybe. I cant be sure."

"Well, one can hope anyway. Im just glad i can see you again Magnus. And see your beautiful eyes." Alec said, watching Magnus drift closer and closer. Finally he sat down on the couch, indicating Alec to do the same, and they just sat there staring at one another for a while.

***

When Izzy and Jace came back from the hunt, they froze with shock in the doorway at the sight of a silvery Magnus sitting with Alec on the couch, close together, but not touching. However, it didnt take them long to accept Magnus's tale of how such a thing had happened, and Izzy had tears by the end of it. She attempted to smack Magnus's shoulder, despite knowing her hand would pass through, and it did.

"You stupid, annoying, wonderful warlock! As soon as you become solid, i call dibs for the second hug! " she muttered, then stalked away, scrubbing at her eyes. Izzy hated letting anyone see her cry.

"What she means is, thank you, Magnus. We love you." Jace smiled at ghost-Magnus and ran behind Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Do leave your thoughts on this fic in the comments section! :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was now day 15 after Magnus's death, and Magnus was fairly confident that he would be able to assume a solid shape that day. And he was proud to state that it had worked the five times he had tried it since dawn.

That day, Alec woke up from his slumber with a long-fingered, familiar hand patting his cheek. 

(Ever since Alec had seen Magnus, he had managed to sleep better, with lesser nightmares, which he put down to the fact that Magnus's presence surrounded him.)

Alec smiled into the palm, and kissed it softly, before suddenly registering that Magnus shouldn't have been able to touch him. He was a ghost - more or less.

Alec sat up, eyes going wide as he saw Magnus sitting in front of him, laughing slightly at the expression on his face. "Im strong enough!" He declared happily.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Magnus whispered, and kissed Alec's forehead, the tiny action sparking a sudden reaction in Alec, who jumped on Magnus, causing him to fall to the ground, Alec sitting in his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Mags. And I'm so lucky to have you with me." 

"Even if I am merely a ghost, with purely silver skin, and a complete lack of colourful fashionable clothes? Even without my magic?" Magnus asked softly. 

"Yes, even then." Alec kissed Magnus, a feeling of contentment flowing through him. He was finally complete once again.

Just then Izzy ran into the room, saw Alec sitting _on_ Magnus and promptly burst into tears.

"Go." Alec whispered, and allowed Magnus to drift through him (because apparently Magnus could still turn himself into 'coloured vapour' whenever he wanted) and solidify again in front of Izzy, hugging her tightly. 

"Thank you so much Magnus." She sobbed, then composed herself and kissed his cheek. "Things will become much better now." Izzy said, and she was right. Things became better.

Until that one fateful day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now day 200 after Magnus's death, not that Alec was actively counting. It was just that it was very hard for him to forget the date of Magnus's death. 

200 days since he had lost Magnus.  
193 days since Magnus had reappeared as a silver ghost.  
185 days since the first time Magnus had solidified, and Alec had been able to touch him.

Within these 185 days, Alec had learnt all the differences and similarities between the time before Magnus's death and now.

Magnus would still lie down to sleep beside him at night, but there was no body heat emanating from him anymore. There was nothing. Quite a few times, Magnus had turned into vapour during the night, while sleeping, and Alec had woken up panic-stricken, worried that he had lost Magnus again. But Magnus had managed to control this over time, and now, his solid arms would remain wrapped around Alec all night. He usually stayed solid, except those moments where he willed himself into becoming vapour.

The daytime passed normally, with Alec going on hunts with Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. The only difference was that since Magnus was tied to Alec, and had no other job to occupy his attention, except shopping with Izzy to provide his expert opinion on her choice of clothes, Magnus would always accompany them on the hunt.

He was unexpectedly useful too, even without his magic, because he managed to scare the demons into running directly into the shadowhunters blades. And he never got hurt either, because when attacked, he could turn into vapour at the snap of his fingers.

Magnus also kept all of them safe during the hunt, by acting as back guard with Alec so that they wouldn't be caught unawares. 

"You are our guardian angel Magnus." Clary had remarked once, ignoring his comments about how impossible it was to call someone with demon blood as an angel. 

Things proceeded smoothly, until that one fateful day.

***

Alec, Izzy and Jace were meeting a group of vampires, designing a peace treaty, when one rogue vampire suddenly leapt forward, toting a gun in his hand. He aimed it at Alec, and pressed the trigger, the gun going off with a loud bang, much too quickly for anyone to register what had happened.

Izzy jumped up, reaching for Alec, while Jace ran over to the vampire and detained him. Alec was slumped on the ground, and Izzy prodded and pulled his clothes aside, attempting to find the bullet wound.

Except there was nothing there.

That was when they saw Magnus fall to the ground, clutching his chest, and things became horribly clear. "Magnus!" She screamed, alerting Jace and Alec to the the collapsed warlock.

"No!" Alec went on hands and knees, crawling towards Magnus, holding him in his arms as his figure flickered, the silver light fading. Magnus had intercepted the bullet meant for Alec, his solidified body enough to stop the bullet. But now, he was fading, the injury sapping his strength. 

And there was nothing anyone could do, because how does one heal a ghost?

"Alec...im sorry....i have to go....but please...... don't follow me immediately...... i love you, Alexander....stay....stay safe....promise me.....promise..." Magnus managed to gasp out, and before Alec could reply, he suddenly winked out of existence.

Alec looked down at his suddenly empty hands, and muttered a small sentence, ringing out loudly in the sudden silence. 

"I promise."

***

He had no idea how he was going to do that though. It was as if Magnus had died in his arms. Again.

And now, he was pretty sure Magnus wouldn't be able to come back....or would he? Was it better to resign himself to the fact that he would never return and begin mourning? Or was it better to keep the hope that he would return, let it fuel his everyday activities? 

Was it time to hold on or to move on, however hard that would be?

Alec had no answer. He was still in shock, as Izzy put her arms around him. Still in shock as Jace came over and knelt beside him. Still in shock as they placed a blanket over his shoulders and decided to take him into the Institute, less than a block away. 

It was only when Jace placed him down on the infirmary bed, having carried him all the way from the meeting, that the tears finally released from his eyes, and he wept for everything that had happened, and for everything that he would have to face without Magnus by his side.

Alec felt like the sun had set into a permanent darkness and would never rise again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont lose hope guys!   
> Theres a happy ending yet to come :)
> 
> Do leave comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

His family visited him continuously, and Izzy and Jace almost never left his side for the next week. They gave Alec the sleeping rune to ensure proper rest, and placed a dream catcher above his head, because Maryse believed it might help, and no one argued with her. Every tiny thing, every little hope that things might get better was extremely important to the Lightwood family. 

Alec barely ate, not unless Izzy was forcing him to, and some days he would spend crying in bed, some by training in the training room, punching the dummies till his knuckles split and throwing knives at the wall till the wood of the target splintered apart.

It was slow, but they were making process. Alec was surviving.

But Alec's favourite time was at night. Though he wouldn't get sleep without the rune, once he did fall into a good sleep, he would dream about Magnus, sometimes how he was as a living warlock, warm and full of life, and sometimes as the silvery ghost. Bad dreams stayed away, and Alec would wake up with a smile, the image of Magnus's face imprinted against his eyelids, until his mind caught up and reminded him of the situation. Reminded him that he could no longer see Magnus anymore.

Through all of that, Alec tried to stay strong. He had promised to do so after all.

***

Alec turned over in his bed. He had taken to sleeping at the Institite for the past week, and the hard bed made him conscious of his surroundings as soon as the sleeping rune lost effect. 

Alec regretted it badly that day. He had had a beautiful dream, of Magnus the way he had been earlier, all spiked and streaked hair, cat eyes lined with eyeliner, glimmering with amusement, and glitter all over his body, wearing a purple suit with sequins in true Magnus Bane fashion. It had been so vivid and Alec wasnt willing to let it fade away and face reality just yet. 

He could still pretend that there was Magnus's warm body beside his on the narrow bed, clutching him tightly. He could almost feel the heartbeat slamming against his front, and a familiar hand running through his hair. He could even feel a soft kiss on his forehead.

Realising that he would regret it if he let himself go too deep, Alec forced his eyes open. And immediately closed it again. Because in front of was a slender man with glitter all over him, dressed in the same purple tuxedo as his dream. A man who wasn't supposed to have been there.

Alec blinked a few times, just to be sure that he was awake. He had reached a count of 50 blinks, when the figure in front of him spoke up, amusement filling his voice. "That surprised to see me, Alexander Lightwood?" 

Alec could only nod, as his ears processed the voice he had yearned for the whole week. Alec tentatively reached forward and placed his palm on the figure's chest. "Magnus?" He asked, but the thumping against his palm, as well as the feel of the man against his body was enough to convince him of the truth.

Magnus was there. Lying beside him. His heart was beating.

_Magnus was alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... i did promise things would get better! Anyone has a theory as to how this happened?  
> And its not complete yet - one more chapter to go. Any guesses to what might happen?   
> Do leave kudos and comments!   
> Lets see if anyone gets the answer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alec just held on to Magnus without saying anything for ten whole minutes. He let his hands roam all over Magnus, who lay beside him, softly pressing small kisses all over his face - kisses meant to provide reassurance and comfort. Alec whimpered slightly at the feeling. He had missed it so much. All other explanations could wait.

Finally, Alec got the strength to pull away slightly, and sit up. "How?" He asked wonderingly. Magnus broke into an ear splitting grin.

"So after i....'died' the second time, i was stuck in a sort of limbo, because my spirit was with you, but i couldn't maintain a physical form after the bullet hit me. Then i believe it was your Angel Raziel, who approached me, and said that he appreciated the service i had done for all shadowhunters over the ages, and most remarkably the way i had been willing to destroy myself so that you could survive. And he said that he was willing to send me back to Earth again, in whichever way i requested. Alec.....im mortal." 

" _You're...what_? " Alec demanded. "Mortal?" 

"Yes. I wanted to grow old with you. Eternity is not appealing without you by my side, and besides, i was already dead. Being mortal is enough for me. Regaining immortal life would unbalance nature too much." 

"But... your magic?" Alec whispered, hesitant to hear the reply.

"Its still there." Magnus said and clicked his fingers, at which a tiny spark of blue rose up and up and formed a heart floating above them. Alec blushed at the display.

Magnus continued, "The Angel said that my demonic parts will not be altered, it was not in his hands. But...."

"But what?"

"I also have another mark to show rebirth by the Angel. Its....nevermind, just see for yourself." Magnus moved his arms in front of him, and suddenly the air behind him glimmered and a pair of pure white wings were visible, sprouting out of his shoulder blades.

"Woah. Magnus......you have angel wings!" Alec jumped on the bed. "But how did they- "

"Suddenly appear? They were always there. I can glamour them, use a little magic and they disappear from sight, and also from touch. See." And once again, with a wiggle of his arms, the wings disappeared. Alec put his hand out, reaching behind Magnus where there was supposed to be wings, but all his fingers encountered was empty space.

Magnus unglamoured himself and the wings appeared again, barely an inch from Alec's fingers.  
  
"Can i touch them?" Alec asked cautiously, and Magnus merely nodded in reply. 

Alec moved his fingers down that extra inch and they encountered soft white feathers. He brushed them lightly, Magnus shivering under his touch. 

"You have no idea how that feels, Alexander. Now im back where i belong. As a ghost, though i was here, and mostly solid, my senses had been mutated. Now....now im just in complete sensory overload. Like how soft your cheeks are. How smooth your skin is where there are no scars present. How your lips feel. This is wonderful." Magnus was crying softly now, and Alec gathered him up in his arms and they clung together again, just savouring the moment.

"Also, Alec, the wings are indestructible. Nothing that is protected inside them can get hurt. And they draw on the angel's powers, so apparently i can heal anything. No one in our little band is going to get fatally hurt again."

"And especially not you. Not again Mags." Alec insisted. "Promise you wont leave me?" 

"I promise. Besides, the Angel will kick me out and put me back on Earth anyway." Magnus said with a laugh. 

Alec got a sudden idea. "Lets go meet Izzy. She missed you too. A lot." 

Nodding his head, Magnus grasped Alec in his arms, just as his wings opened wide and they flew out of Alec's window into the sunrise that had brightened the sky.

Alec had Magnus again. Things had never been better. 

***

And Alec was determined to make the most of the second chance he had got. 

Which was why Magnus was found crying at the top of the Institute at sunset that day, while a large banner ran along its length reading " _Magnus Bane, will you marry me and grow old with me?_ " A banner painted by Alec and Clary while Izzy had distracted Magnus by taking him shopping.

"Alive for a day and already engaged...." Magnus mused, looking down at the elaborate Lightwood ring sitting on his ring finger. 

"True....but it has not been a normal day, so i guess this isnt so out of place. Besides, i felt it was time. And i felt like this was the best place, because i need the shadowhunters to all know that this wedding will take place irrespective of their bigoted thoughts. Besides, we practically have Raziel's blessings......" Alec smirked slightly and leaned over for a kiss, the sunlight sparking off the ring on his hand that Magnus had given him in return.

And finally, just as the sun set, Magnus picked up Alec and flew off towards their loft, determined to spend the night together in their soft bed once more. Like old times. 

Besides he was tired and sleepy. Death does that to a person, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Do leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> Also i get that Raziel is really OOC, especially after season 3B but i wrote this long before the episodes aired, so just assume this Raziel of my fic universe is a bit more 'sensible'


End file.
